Restaurant of the Dark State
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU, in a restaurant in the middle of the nowhere, some Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, Inuyasha, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu Yu Hakusho, and .HackSign characters along with my original characters are about have some time with truth or dare.


Title: Restaurant of the Dark State.

Category: Anime crossover.

Genre: humor/general

Rated: T: mainly for bad language and mature theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own the "anime characters". I own everything else.

**Anime characters:**

Sorcerer Hunters: Tira, Chocolate, Carrot.

Witch Hunter Robin: Robin, Amon, Nagira.

Mew Mew Power (Tokyo Mew Mew): Zoey, Bridget, Kiki, Corina, Renee.

.Hack//Sign: Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimiru.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku.

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina.

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, Asuka.

A/N: this fan fiction is not part of any of my fan fiction chronicle, saga, series, or whatever.

* * *

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei are sitting at the counter where Girlon is standing across from them, wiping a glass cup with a cleaning cloth. 

"What can I do you for?" Girlon asked them after she placed the cup with some other clean glass cups on a shelf behind her.

Asuka turned to face Shinji and Rei, and back to face Girlon, "I'll have coke," she said.

"With or without ice?" Girlon asked.

"With ice," Asuka replied.

"Ok," Girlon said and turned to pick a glass cup from a shelf, filled it with ice, poured coke into, and handed it to Asuka before turning to face Shinji. "Anything for you?" Girlon asked him.

"Just water with no ice," Shinji replied and Girlon picked up a glass cup from a shelf, filled it with water, and handed it to Shinji before turning to face Rei. "Anything for you?" Girlon asked.

"Just water," Rei replied.

"With or without ice?" Girlon asked.

"Either way," Rei replied.

"You want me to decide for you?" Girlon asked.

"No ice than," Rei replied.

"Okay," Girlon replied and picked a glass cup from a shelf, filled it with water, and handed it to Rei. Zoey came to the counter and took her seat at stool from a few seats from Asuka's. "What can I get you?" Girlon asked turning to face her.

"I'll just have soda," Zoey replied.

"Which soda will it be?" Girlon asked.

"Sprite."

"With or without ice?"

"Without ice."

"Okay," Girlon said and picked a glass cup from a shelf, filled it with sprite, and handed it to Zoey.

"Mine if I asked you something?" Asuka asked Girlon, who's now wiping a glass cup with cleaning clothe.

"Go ahead," she replied.

"How long have you worked here?" Asuka asked.

"As long as I can remember," Girlon replied. "My uncle owns this restaurant, and I lived here with my Dad… my Dad is married to my uncle's sister and my uncle is my Mom's brother… and this place is named after my uncle," Girlon explained.

"Can I asked you guys something?" Zoey asked turning to face Asuka, Shinji, and Rei.

"Go ahead," Asuka replied ignorantly as she and the other two turned to face Zoey.

"How well do you know each other?" Zoey asked after taking sip from her sprite.

"Me and Shinji were childhood friends," Asuka started. "We were good friends and all went well," Asuka continued and took a sip of her coke. "Until that damn whore came!" Asuka pointed at Rei.

"What are you stupid slut saying?" Rei asked Asuka calmly.

"You were flirting like a fuck damn shit bitch whore!" Asuka cursed at Rei, after getting off her seat, and approached Rei to glare at her in the face.

"And you were flirting a like a stupid mad fraud slut," Rei said back at Asuka, standing up from her seat glaring back at Asuka for calling her that.

"THEY MIGHT HAVE A CATFIGHT!" shouted insanely joyfully Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time, sitting at around table not too far from them, listening to the whole thing.

"Perverts!" sitting at another table, said Keiko and Shizuru remarkably upsettingly referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Asuka and Rei continued to glare at each other.

"You both like him don't you?" Zoey asked.

"They were like that almost all the time," Shinji commented.

"You stay away from Shinji! Damn shit whore!" Asuka shouted threateningly cursedly at Rei's face.

"Don't tell me what to do, slut," Rei said back at Asuka continuing to glare at each other.

Yusuke and Kuwabara along with a few other guys couldn't help but cheer, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT..."

"Perverts!" Keiko and Shizuru madly said, mainly referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You bitch!" Asuka cursed and slapped Rei in the face.

"You fraud!" Rei slapped Asuka back.

"You whore!" Asuka slapped Rei.

"You slut!" Rei slapped Asuka back.

"ALL RIGHT! THEY'RE SLAPPING AND CALLING EACH OTHER NAMES!" Yusuke and Kuwabara insanely commented at the same time.

"PERVERTS!" shouted Keiko and Shizuru at Yusuke and Kuwabara for saying that.

"You fuck damn shit whore tried to seduce Shinji!" Asuka cursedly smacked Rei.

"You slut tried to seduce Shinji and outdo me," Rei smacked Asuka back. They started slapping each other, banging each other, pulling each other, slamming each other on the floor and nearby furniture, and others that goes with a catfight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara along a few other guys kept on cheering proudly loudly insanely, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT…"

"PERVERTS!" Keiko and Shizuru couldn't help but angrily screamed mainly referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yahlida Prokue came to the counter and took a seat next to Zoey. "What's with them?" Yahlida Prokue asked referring to Rei and Asuka.

"Those two girls just wants the same guy," Zoey said it until Girlon blew her wisher and the two girls who were fighting, gave 'it's not over' look at each other and return to their seats.

"Hey ladies! Mine if we join you?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked insanely at the same time as they came to the counter.

"You can join us if you want to," Girlon informed, and the guys two their seats on their stools.

"Can I ask you something?" Yusuke asked.

"Go ahead," Girlon informed wiping a glass cup with a cleaning cloth.

"Who is this woman of light Ferddy was talking about?" Yusuke asked having everyone else facing him.

"The great woman of light was a woman who my uncle said was telling him certain things as she's a friend of the forest who shines like a bright full moon," Girlon explained. "But the thing is, most people believes that my uncle made it up," Girlon said and placed the clean cup on a shelf with the other clean cups.

"And you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure," Girlon replied.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know for sure," Girlon replied. "It's may sound like it's made up, but he could be telling the truth, so there's no telling if what he said is real or unreal," Girlon explained it.

"Can I ask you something?" Yusuke asked facing Yahlida Prokue.

"Go on," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"What with the swirling line on your neck?" Yusuke asked.

"I was born with it," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"Can I place my order?" Yusuke asked facing Girlon.

"What will it be?" Girlon asked facing him.

"It will be water, no ice, no lemon," Yusuke replied.

"Same for me," Kuwabara added.

"Very well," Girlon said and turn to take two clean glass cups from a shelf. She filled them with water and placed them on the counter where Yusuke and Kuwabara are sitting.

"Mine if I ask you what you think of this woman of light?" Zoey asked facing Yahlida Prokue.

"Everyone I went by told me that Ferddy was making that up, but I don't know for sure, Ferddy is not into misuse of drugs nor any illegal drugs, and he couldn't have been imagining it…like what Girlon said, there's no telling," Yahlida Prokue explained.

"Ok, so can we ask about something?" Yusuke asked.

"Go ahead," Girlon replied.

"Do you remember the time when we played 'truth or dare'; Inuyasha dared Asuka to pretend that Rei's pregnant with Shinji's child?" Yusuke asked after sipping some of his water.

"And she asked Shinji why he got Rei pregnant instead of her?" Kuwabara continued from Yusuke started.

"And after realizing what she said, she blushed so hard so red so fiercely in embarrassment, that she took back what she said and threaten to kill us if we say one word of it?" Yusuke asked completely.

"If you perverts say anymore you're dead!" Asuka said threateningly at Yusuke and Kuwabara with neither one caring if it was a joke or remark.

"Yes I do remember that," Girlon said before facing Asuka. "You might need to refrain from making threats or be placed under arrest," Girlon lectured.

"Why did you guys asked about it in the first place?" Zoey asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"We were just wondering," Kuwabara replied.

"Wondering about what?" Zoey asked.

"About how Asuka will react if Shinji impregnated Rei for real," Yusuke explained.

"She'll just get pissed off until she gets over it," Renee explained coldly as she came to the counter and took her seat next to Zoey. "And she might kind of act worse than how she did at the party."

"How the hell do you know?" Yusuke asked facing Renee, "You were not even in the same room."

"I've heard what you were saying while you were playing," Renee replied coldly.

"Nagira told us that you're cold headed and antisocial," Yusuke begin. "He said at least that how you seem in front of everyone."

"Whatever."

"She's not all that," Zoey explained. "Once you get to know her."

"Very well."

"What can I get you Ms.?" Girlon asked Renee.

"I'll just have water," Renee started. "With lemon and no ice."

"Very well," Girlon said and turned to take a clean glass cup from a shelf. She filled it with water, added a piece of lemon on the rim of the cup, and gently placed it at where Renee is sitting.

"Mine if I join in?" KniveMIG asked coming by.

"Sure," Girlon replied.

"I came to say that SKMIG and BassMIG had an idea of truth or dare at the campfire," KniveMIG informed.

"NOT SUCH A BAD IDEA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara insanely shouted at the same time.

"Stupid perverts!" Keiko and Shizuru muttered at the same time referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I'm in," Zoey said. "Don't you want to join us?" Zoey asked Renee, having her staring forward while sipping through her water.

"Inuyasha insisted if you join us, you get to go first, and truth or dare three times on your very first turn," KniveMIG explained having Yusuke and Kuwabara whistling in amusement.

"Idiotic perverts!" Keiko and Shizuru complained silently at the same time refereeing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I'm in," Shinji said putting down his cup.

"If you going, than I'm going with you," Rei said silently.

"If that bitch going, so am I!" Asuka said arrogantly.

Now the group turned to face Renee as she placed her cup on the counter. "Hmm…very well," she said facing Shinji.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted insanely at the same time.

"Lunatic perverts!" Keiko and Shizuru complained at the same time referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

* * *

Minutes later, at a campfire not too far from the restaurant, where the group sat clockwise in that order: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Nagira, Amon, Robin, Subaru, Tsukasa, Mimiru, Tira, Carrot, Chocolate, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Zoey, Kiki, Bridget, Corina, Renee, Solomon, Sewehud, Sharkbeat, Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Rakesid, Myrobinerg, Witchsoaar, KniveMIG, SKMIG, PyroMIG, BassMIG, Yahlida Prokue, Sobin Lanson, Rolin Suta, Swordman, Dragonman, Strangeman, and Shadowcatin. 

"Truth or dare Shinji?" Renee asked coldly.

"I'll go with dare," Shinji decided.

"I dare you to pick either Rei or Asuka," Renee declared in the same cold mood as always.

"I'll pick Rei," Shinji said.

"Asuka, I dare you to pretend that Rei's pregnant with Shinji's child," Renee declared with same cold manners as always.

"How the fuck shit hell could you get that damn bitch pregnant when you were living with the two most beautiful women in the forest!" Asuka screamed at Shinji angrily, having some of the guy staring oddly, and Yusuke and Kuwabara crudely whistling in amusement. "Why her not me! Why the fuck damn hell didn't you get me pregnant!" Asuka asked insanely.

"LOOKS LIKE SHE'S JEALOUS OF REI!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted crudely insanely in amusement.

Asuka blushed madly after realizing what she said, "I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it! If any of you said one word about it, I'll break your necks!"

"ALL RIGHT! SHE MADE A THREAT THAT COULD RESULT AN ARREST AT AN AIRPORT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted insanely in amusement.

"Stay out of it! Stupid perverts!" Asuka yelled angrily at them.

"Let's move on," Zoey suggested.

"SURE THING!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted insanely.

"Hyperactive knucklehead perverts!" Asuka complained silently referring to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Truth or dare Zoey?" Renee asked.

"Dare," Zoey choose.

"Your dare is to play 'duck duck goose', with the person you pick 'goose' is the person I'll 'truth or dare' next, and there's no chasing," Renee said in cold manners.

"Sure thing," Zoey got as her way of accepting the dare, and everyone else in the campfire sat in the circle while Zoey ducks everyone she goes by, for more than a few minutes, until she picked goose Yusuke.

"Truth or dare Yusuke?" Renee asked waiting patiently.

"Let's see…" Yusuke took his time to decide. "Truth," Yusuke said carelessly.

"Are you a pervert?" Renee asked in the same cold manner as always.

"A few girls were calling me and Kuwabara that for I don't know why, and I don't think we're what you call perverts," Yusuke replied being not so certain.

"Than why do you make inappropriate jokes or remarks about other people situation?" Solomon asked.

"We don't know, we just find it amusing," Yusuke and Kuwabara replied at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that you perverts are saying these things for no reason!" Asuka complained angrily at them.

"Why are you calling them perverts?" Renee asked Asuka. "What have they ever done to you?"

"Because that's what they are!" Asuka angrily yelled on top of lungs.

"How about we'll continue from where we left off," Nagira suggested smoking a cigarette.

"Not such a bad idea," Zoey said agreeing to Nagira.

"Sure thing," Renee coldly agreed as well.

"Truth or dare Rei?" Yusuke asked in a serious manner.

"I choose dare," Rei said in the same calm manner as always, guessing what Yusuke's up to.

"I dare you to…" Yusuke approached Rei and whispered the rest of the dare to her, leaving everyone else in the circle to wonder what it was. After that Yusuke returned to his seat. Rei got off her seat shortly afterward, walked to the restaurant, and came back to throw dozens of water balloons at Asuka, soaking her wet.

"PERVERT!" Asuka screamed angrily at Yusuke, (even though her cloths are neither sticky nor revealing when wet).

"Looks like Rei had some fun getting Asuka soaking wet!" SKMIG remarked impolitely.

"If any of you perverts breath one word about it, I'll kill you!" Asuka screamed threateningly at everyone in the area.

"Why the damn hell you calling us perverts?" Inuyasha asked ignorantly.

"What have we ever done to you?" Sharkbeat continued with what Inuyasha started.

"She just gets upset on impulse," BassMIG hypothesized.

"Don't let her get to you," Renee recommended everyone before facing Asuka. "And you really need to refrain from making threats," Renee lectured Asuka.

"Let's continue," Yusuke suggested and everyone agreed.

"Truth or dare Shinji?" Rei asked in the same manner as always.

"Dare," Shinji replied.

"Your dare will be to pick a prank," Rei declared, having Shinji whispered something to her ear, making her pleased.

"Truth or dare Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Dare," Rei said, figuring what's Shinji up.

"I dare you to truth or dare Tira Misu," Shinji said, knowing what Rei would like.

"Truth or dare Tira?" Rei asked.

"Dare," Tira replied.

"I dare you to whip Asuka the way you whip Carrot," Rei said with a smirk.

"Very clever," Tira said as she stood up as her way of agreeing. She removed her red coat, revealing herself in her hunter form, in her orange and white outfit, with a whip in a one hand, and an evil smirk. She jumped off her and begins to chase Asuka through the area around the campfire, whipping her on the back (back, shoulder, hips), on the legs (shin, thigh, or foot), on the arms (forearm, upper arm, hand), and elsewhere. While everyone else couldn't help but watch, while some were amused.

Not too long afterward, Tira returned to her seat, with an enraged Asuka heading straight for Rei. She tackled Rei as they started to slap each other like angry street cats.

"THEY'RE HAVING A CATFIGHT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered insanely in amusement.

"Are you always like that?" Corina asked the two, with Kiki, Bridget, Zoey, and even Renee looking at oddly for while, until Renee broke the salient.

"Don't mine them," Renee explained, having almost everyone except Rei and Asuka, staring oddly at her. "They act like that for no reason and neither one seem to know between what's polite and what's impolite."

While Rei and Asuka continued slapping each other in a catfight, Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Carrot and Miroku cheered on, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT…"

Until Renee blew hew whistle, having everyone stopping with what they were doing, and facing her. "Let's have a few more rounds," she suggested. "If you're okay with it," she coldly informed and they decide to continue.

"Truth or dare Nagira?" Tira asked.

"I'll choose dare," Nagira replied.

"I dare you pick a game," Tira said.

"How about a game of poker," Nagira suggested.

"Not such a back idea!" Asuka agreed, after coming from the restaurant, now in dried cloths.

"We'll play poker after the game," Rei said with a smirk.

"Fine with me!" Asuka yelled at Rei's face. "And when we play, I'll beat the damning shit out of you damn fuck whore!" she threateningly.

"We'll see about that," Rei said back at Asuka, "You slut."

"Will they have a catfight?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara back.

"THEY MIGHT HAVE A CATFIGHT!" the two shouted on top of their lungs.

"Stay the damn hell out of it! You shit damn stupid ignorant perverts!" Asuka angrily screamed at them threateningly, giving them a death threat glare. "If you perverts say one more word, I'll kill you slow and painfully!"

"Why do you keep on calling them perverts?" Renee asked Asuka.

"Yeah," said in support for Renee, most of everyone else except Asuka.

"Why are you defending them?" Asuka screamed at Renee's face. "Do you like perverts!" she asked angrily.

"Why do you keep on calling them perverts?" Renee asked the same question in the same manners as always, ignoring Asuka's question. "What have they ever done to you?"

"Because that's what they are! You whore!" Asuka yelled at Renee without thinking.

"She's not a whore!" Zoey complained at Asuka for calling Renee that.

"Yeah!" Corina followed with hands on her hips.

"Umm hmm," Bridget and Kiki nodded along, glaring at Asuka.

"Don't mine her," Renee said in the same cold mood as always. "She calls people names for no reason," Renee explained. "You really need to refrain from making threats or calling people names," Renee lectured Asuka.

"Can we continue?" Kiki asked.

"Very well," Renee replied and everyone went back to his or her seat.

"Truth or dare Zoey?" Nagira asked.

"Dare!" Zoey challenged.

"I dare you to wear a cat suit for the duration of the game," Nagira said and Zoey went to the restaurant, and came back looking like a cat girl in black outfit.

"Truth or dare BassMIG?" Zoey asked.

"I'll go with dare," BassMIG replied and Zoey smirked.

"I dare you to go the restaurant and come back with some 'Galaxy Angel' manga," Zoey said and BassMIG did so. But when BassMIG came with some 'Galaxy Angel' manga, he asked if anyone wants to have it or read it for a while.

"I'll have them if that's ok," Nagira suggested as to BassMIG.

"They're all yours," BassMIG responded as he gave the 'Galaxy Angel' manga to Nagira. "Truth or dare Yusuke?" BassMIG asked after he returned his seat.

"Dare," Yusuke replied.

"I dare you to tell a fat joke," BassMIG announced.

"You want a fat joke, here's one," Yusuke replied after standing up from his seat. "Saddam Hussein was so fat, when he arrived at Ben Gurion International Airport, everyone called him the Big Fat Amalek," Yusuke said and everyone else laughed.

"Tell another one," Carrot said.

"Saddam Hussein was so fat…" Yusuke started and everyone look in awe. "He got arrested by airport security for being on the no-fly list!" Yusuke continued and everyone else laughed, "For being a big fat wanted terrorist!" Yusuke continued and those who were laughing laughed harder, "And for being a big fat wanted Amalek!" Yusuke finishes and everyone laughed the hardest.

"How about we'll continue from where we left off," KniveMIG suggested as he and everyone else sat back down a few minutes later.

"Very well," Yusuke said. "Truth or dare Renee?" Yusuke asked facing her.

"Dare," Renee replied coolly.

"I dare you to pick a game for Kagome and Kikyo to play," Yusuke said daringly with an odd smirk.

Renee took a look at Kagome and Kikyo arguing fiercely in front of Inuyasha. She got off her seat and went over to that spot.

"You bitch was flirting with Inuyasha!" Kikyo smacked Kagome.

"You fraud tried to seduce Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked Kikyo.

"Bitch!" Kikyo smacked Kagome.

"Fraud!" Kagome smacked Kikyo back.

"Whore!" Kikyo smacked Kagome again.

"Slut!" Kagome smacked Kikyo again.

"Will they have a catfight?" Kuwabara insanely asked Yusuke.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied in the manners.

"They might have a catfight!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted crazily.

"Stay the hell out of it! You stupid perverts!" Kagome and Kikyo shouted angrily at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Are we perverts?" Kuwabara asked facing Yusuke.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied facing Kuwabara. "Are we perverts?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied. "Are we perverts?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Are we perverts?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied. "Are we perverts?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Are we perverts?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied. "Are we perverts?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Are we perverts?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied. "Are we perverts?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Are we perverts?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you not ask not tell?" Mimiru asked the two with a serous look.

"NOT SUCH A BAD IDIA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted on top of their lungs.

"Shut the damn hell up! You fuck damn perverts!" Asuka yelled as she raised her fists at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Why don't you shut up, you slut," Rei said staring at Asuka in the eyes.

"Buzz off you whore!" Asuka snapped as she glared at Rei.

"Why don't you save it for later?" Solomon asked.

"He's right," Zoey agreed.

"Let's continued," Bridget suggested and all the others except Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha agreed to do so.

"How about you settle that with arm-wrestle?" Renee asked facing Kagome and Kikyo.

"Fine with me!" they both replied at the same time, and Yusuke brought a table that fits two people as Kuwabara brought two chairs and set each chair on each side of the table after Yusuke placed it.

After Yusuke and Kuwabara finishes, they went somewhere to stand and watch, as all the others went to look for places to stand and watch. Kagome and Kikyo each went to take her seat as glaring deathly at the other.

"The match will start when I blow the whistle," Renee coldly declared and each contestant at the table took her position. As Renee blew the whistle, the two started arm-wrestle fiercely and struggle against each other as an all out war, while everyone else watches.

"I bet you five bucks if Kagome wins," Yusuke challenged Kuwabara.

"Deal," Kuwabara said and they shook hands in agreement.

"Fuck damn stupid perverts!" Asuka yelled at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Can I ask you something?" Corina asked facing Yusuke.

"Go ahead," Yusuke replied facing Corina back.

"Renee told me and my friends that a bounce of girls were calling you perverts for no reason," Corina started.

"So, what is it you want to ask?" Yusuke asked.

"Does it hurt being called a pervert for no reason?" Corina asked.

"I don't mind being called a pervert," Yusuke replied in the same way as any person would reply to a simple question.

"I don't mine either," Kuwabara said along with Yusuke in the exact same way, and Zoey turned to glare at Asuka.

"If you keep calling them 'perverts' for no reason, everyone would think you're a pervert calling baby!" Zoey snapped at Asuka and Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

"Quit laughing ignorant perverts!" Asuka screeched and raised her fist at them.

"Shut up you slut," Rei said at Asuka, glaring deathly at her and Asuka glared back at Rei at the level.

"Let's get back to watching the match," Yusuke suggested and the other few agreed with him.

"Want to head back to the restaurant?" Shadowcatin asked facing Swordman, Dragonman, and Strangeman.

"Sure," Swordman replied and the other two agreed with him then walked back to restaurant.

After a few minutes, Kagome and Kikyo kept up the contest until both of them collapsed on the table at the same time. "The match is a draw," Renee declared as Kagome and Kikyo got up and glared at each other.

"Our bet is off," Yusuke said turning to face Kuwabara.

"Agreed," Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Truth or dare Yusuke?" Renee asked with cold manners.

"Truth," Yusuke replied looking at her in the eyes.

"What do you think of Zoey in her current outfit?" Renee asked.

"I think she's cute," Yusuke replied and Zoey's cheeks redden.

"What do you think about Mimiru and Subaru?" Kuwabara asked facing Yusuke.

"They're both close friends of Tsukasa," Yusuke started. "The thing is, neither one has a problem with the other, and Mimiru seems ok with Tsukasa and Subaru being a couple," Yusuke explained.

"Kagome and Kikyo both love Inuyasha," Kuwabara remarked.

"I think Inuyasha loves both of them at the same level," Yusuke remarked back.

"They each can't stand the other," Kuwabara started.

"So they fight each other all the time," Yusuke continued.

"Stop budding in you stupid perverts!" Kagome and Kikyo shouted harshly at Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time.

"Quit calling them perverts!" Mimiru shouted back at Kagome and Kikyo.

"They misunderestimated love and friendship," Kuwabara remarked while referring to Kagome and Kikyo, then Yusuke nodded.

"When have perverts started using Bushism?" Asuka asked madly.

"Let's gets back to the game," Yusuke declared. "Truth or dare Zoey?" Yusuke asked facing her and she turned to face him.

"Dare!" Zoey challenged arrogantly.

"I dare you to sing your own song," Yusuke replied.

"Very well," Zoey said and started to sing calmly prettily:

_The flowers bloom in the dawn of spring while the green leaves grow on the branches of trees…_

_The forest of darkness lights up by the people of the forest…_

_Love from the people, love for the forest…_

_The foresters dance as the forest sings…_

_The love of the forest harmony!!!_

After the singing, most of everyone else clapped in applause.

"That was amazing," Yusuke remarked.

"What's next?" Kuwabara asked slightly.

"Let's continue and find out," Myrobinerg suggested and Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look at her.

"Good idea," Yusuke said and they turned to face Zoey.

"Let's see," Zoey started thinking through for some time before deciding. "Truth or dare Myrobinerg?" Zoey asked.

"Truth," Myrobinerg replied.

"What fruit do you like?" Zoey asked.

"I like orange," Myrobinerg replied. "Truth or dare Robin?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Dare," Robin replied.

"Your dare is to go to the restaurant and get some doughnuts," Myrobinerg declared, Robin nodded and went to the restaurant, then moments later she came back with a box filled ring shaped doughnuts.

"Truth or dare Witchsoaar?" Robin asked.

"Truth," Witchsoaar replied.

"What is the forest like to you?" Robin asked.

"The Dark Forest itself is like a home to the foresters, for we people are also we make of the forest, as it's our responsibility to take care the forest as forest take care of us," Witchsoaar replied.

"This place seems great," Tsukasa remarked and Subaru smiled right at him.

"The forest itself appears to be like life itself, where there are good places as well as bad places," Subaru explained.

"This is a forest, and forests are made of life," Yusuke remarked.

"You got a good point," Witchsoaar started. "A forest's life depends basically on plants, insects, climate, animals, trees, surrounding areas, and men," Witchsoaar explained.

"Can continue on with the game?" BassMIG asked.

"Very well," Witchsoaar replied. "Truth or Dare Yahlida Prokue?" Witchsoaar asked.

"Dare," Yahlida Prokue challenged.

"Your dare is to sing, and after that play 'duck duck goose', with the person you pick goose is the person you'll truth or dare, and there's no chasing," Witchsoaar declared.

Yahlida Prokue started to sing sweetly:

_When a sorceress went to woods of darkness and blown at by the wind of the forest…_

_The wind of lightning took her to a place where foresters love to be with their love for the forest…_

_The dark fairies play with the foresters while the forest sings with love…_

_When time came the sorceress was brought back to her home, by the wind of the forest!!!_

After Yahlida Prokue finished singing, most of everyone else clapped in applause before the whole group sat in a circle while Yahlida Prokue runs around picking duck person she goes by for some time until she picked Sango. "How about we have one more round?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"Sure," Sango replied and everyone else seemed to agree. "I pick truth," Sango said.

"Who do you like?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

Sango hesitated for a minute before answering, "I like Miroku."

"Now that the game over, want to play poker?" Nagira asked.

"Me and Chocolate got some business to care of," Tira said before she and Chocolate started chasing after Carrot.

"Well time to play," Rei remarked.

"Prepare to lose you whore!" Asuka yelled at Rei.

"We'll see about that you slut," Rei said at Asuka before they went to the restaurant with Nagira and Shinji.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think you find some games for Kagome and Kikyo to play," Renee suggested and pointed at two girls who were arguing. Some time after that Inuyasha said to them they both seemed to agree upon before they left the area.

"How about we head to the Dark City," Sewehud suggested and Solomon, Sharkbeat, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, and Rolin Suta agreed, then they went toward the restaurant.

"I'll be heading back to restaurant," Mimiru started. "I'll be at the counter if you need me," she said before she went to the restaurant leaving Tsukasa and Subaru at the spot.

"Well we'll be going," Zoey said and Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee said their goodbyes before leaving the spot.

"Let's go," Amon said and Robin nodded, then they went toward the restaurant.

"What would you guys like to do?" SKMIG asked.

"How about we'll play dreidel," PyroMIG suggested and SKMIG, BassMIG, KniveMIG, Yahlida Prokue, and Rakesid agreed before they went to the restaurant.

Some time later, Keiko and Yukina came to the area where Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing.

"Hey Yusuke," Keiko called out to Yusuke.

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

"Care for walk through the city?" Keiko asked.

"Sure!" Yusuke replied and he and Keiko went toward the restaurant.

"How would like to come with me to a movie?" Yukina asked Kuwabara.

"I would like to," Kuwabara replied and they to the restaurant.

"What do you think Tsukasa?" Subaru asked.

"I think it was a good time," Tsukasa replied.

"Say, can we have walk at a park?" Subaru asked.

"Sure," Tsukasa replied and they walked toward the restaurant while holding hands.

* * *

A/N: what do think?

Any comments are welcome, thank you.


End file.
